Why me?
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: Sam is sick of Danny being so dense towards her feelings and comes up with a plan to change that fact. little does she know that Danny is doing the same. How will things pan out for our favorite pair? Read and find out.
1. The Plan

Sam P.O.V

Sometimes I truly comprehend how anyone can be so dense, even Tucker can see all the major hints that I give our best friend about how I feel about him. Perhaps that's the issue; he only ever sees me as his best friend. Nothing more.

"Samantha, your friends are here." My mother's voice carried through the long corridor, using my ever hated full name.

"Coming." I called back. As I ran down stairs I was formulating a plan. A plan to tell Danny how I really felt about the whole just friends' thing.

"Hey, Sam." Tucker waved. Danny only grinned and tried to hide a blush, which failed. I guess he does notice some things. Like how I was wearing a slightly shorter skirt and a low cut crop-T with fish net quarter length sleeves.

"Hey guys, movie?" Let the plan commence.

"Sure, your place or theater?" Danny asked smiling seductively. I had to take a moment to find my voice again.

"Theater." I proceeded to grab their wrists and pull them away from my ever obnoxious parents.

"Slow down, Sam!" They kept yelling/complaining.

I didn't stop until we got there and once we did I could feel Danny's pulse thumping under my palm and I hastily released his arm before I did something that would foil my plan.

"Sam?" Danny asked as tucker went to the restroom.

"Yeah, Danny?" I love the sound of his name as it rolls off my tongue, though if anyone was to know that my combat boot will leave a permanent mark on their ass.

"Is something wrong?" He put his hand on my shoulder sending a warm shiver down my spine.

"Nothing's wrong," then I muttered under my breath, "that you can't fix." I glanced up into his blue eyes.

"Ummm?"

"What?"

"Do you want to-" Danny was nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm back." Tucker sang interrupting Danny, who cussed under his breath.

"The movies about to start, let's head in." Danny stated and started pushing Tucker into the theater. As he passed our hands touched and another shiver through my spine.

"I will get some popcorn." I offered. They wouldn't offer to take my place considering I had all the money.

"Cool, Tucker find us a place to sit, I'm going to help Sam." Danny instructed Tucker.

"Thanks."

"No problem, anything for m- you; anything for you." He stuttered. Why he was so nervous was beyond me and what was he about to say? I just smiled, which is really rare for a Goth, but I make an exceptions for the halfa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all who reviewed. This chapter goes out to you.**

Sam P.O.V

Neather one of them spoke the rest of the night, untill the movie was over. Tucker went home early for "stomach issues". This left Danny and I in an akward situation.

"Sam, what's upsetting you?" Danny asked again, sounding really worried.

"Danny," I started, should I tell him. There are two things bothering me. It is decieded I will tell him... the one not concerning him.

"Sam, please tell me?" He whisperd in my ear, I almost forgot every thing exept his warm breath... key word being almost.

"My parents are fighting again." I explained. When I was seven my parents started getting concernd with my gothness. They fought over different schools and stuff so I could become their perfect socialite. I hated it, still do, now I think that they might split up permanantly.

"You could have tolled me, sam. Do you want me to walk you home?" Danny asked sweatly, making me melt.

"I don't want to go home." I tolled him meakly.

Danny almost seamed relived that I wouldn't be at my house. He really cares about me, at least as a friend. As he was contomplating the situation a weird, slightly evil, grin plasterd itself upon his cute face. I almost didn't want to know.

"Since you can't stay at Tuckers, concidering he is sick right now," Thats true, that only leaves, "You can stay at my house." Danny's place, that explains the grin. I had nowhere else, but I was going to toy with him a little bit.

"What about your parents?" I asked.

"Out of town for a ghost hunting convention and Jazz is in New York applieing for collage."

"Extra tooth-brush?"

"Of course."

"Pajamas?" I was not going to sleep in my cloths.

"Done, you left a pair at my house last time you spent the night."

"The ones with the white bats on black fabric?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Those are my faverite pair. I thought my mom got read of them or somthing."

"Will you come over?" Danny aked again.

"Do I have a choice?" I said answering a quistion with a qquistion.

"Not really, no."

"Sure, it beats my parents house." slight change of plan, keep Tucker away. I fell bad about doing that, but what must be done must be done. Danny went ghost and flew me straight into his room, bridal style. I could fell his strong chest as we flew, ghost fighting has really payed of for him. Maybe tonight won't be all that akward. Maybe.

* * *

**Chapter two is now done. Tell me what you think. Please. The button below won't be sad and lonley any more, it tolled me it might even sing if you press it. don't get your hopes up though. It's shy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeaaaaa, I got so many reviews I'm boucing of the walls. Changing POV to Danny for a little bit. **

At Danny's house

Danny P.O.V

"Sam do you want to watch a movie or some thing?" I asked, we where sitting in my room with Evanescence playing in the back ground. Sam was singing along with that beautiful voice she never shared with anyone but me.

"Pick something, i'm going to get into my 'jamies." She tolled me as she walked to the bathroom. Time to put my plan into action. Now where was that fuse box and candles? Here, the lights went out and Sam screamed my name.

"Sam, you alright?" I asked, thank goodness she couldn't see my face I was grinning like an idiot.

"Some what, what happened?" She called through the door.

"The power went out." I explained, not complet lie.

"Okay." I could here her voice quivering. It never accord to me that she was afraid of any thing.

"I'll go find some candles" I said trying to calm her down a little bit.

"Please do, Danny, and hurry back." Then she mumbled something inaudible. Man, she was so cute. I have to tell her tonight, this might be my only chance. Great, now nervous, come on Danny keep your cool.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing, go find those candles."

Sam P.O.V

I walked out of Danny's bathroom to see him shirtless and in sleep pants. He noticed me staring and smiled sweatily. The candles that illuminated the room where all black so you could only see their flame dancing in the night. Danny invited me to lay next to him, I took the offer. As I was leaning on his shoulder he sighed and pressed play on the remote I didn't notice he was holding.

* * *

Cliffie. I know the chapters not long, but please review. The little button tolled me he is extremely ticklish and loves to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am fully aware that my chapters are really small or short or shripie, how ever you want to say it. I am going to try longer chapters, but this means longer times between updates. **

**I haven't said it before but: I do not own Danny Phantom, if I did Sam and Danny would have been together long before Phantom Planet. Exuse my spelling.**

When the movie ended I realized that the power was still working. Danny lied to me, why?

"Danny?" I said slyly. He looked over at me, straining his neck a little since I was still on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He whisperd softly onto the top of my head.

"The power isn't out, is it?"

"My room and the lab have a back up generater." He explaind, I knew he was lieing about it in his room, though. As I let this sink in I felt a heavy drop of water hit my face. Wait we're inside, I looked up and giggled, Danny had a leak in his cealing.

"What's so funny, Sam." Danny asked me with a slight laugh.

"You have a leak in your ceiling." I explaned to him. He nodded realizing this as a serius problue and phased down stairs to find some duck-tape. Although in reallity it was mostly just an annoying problum. I already missed him. I screamed inside my head, I can't take it any more I have to tell him how I fell tonight, If I don't I might go mad.

When Danny got back he tapped up the leak and made me sit on the other side of him, so he would be under it.

"Hope it's not a storm." I whisperd urgantly.

"Me, too." Danny stated holding me close and rubbing my arm soothingly. I was just about to drift into a deep sleap when I heard Danny say 'I love you, Samantha.' I mummbled that I love him back, but I don't think he heard me. That or he didn't understand it sounded like 'Iwoevetoe." He giggled a little and I fell into the most peacful sleep I ever had.

* * *

Please review. I'm bummed out right now and nead help getting into a lighter mood. Please help me, the green review button agrees with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I loved the reviews. Let the story continue!**

Danny's P.O.V.

I can't believe I tolled her I love her when she's asleep. I mentally slapped my self. I am such a  
whip, wait did Sam just say something? No, she is so cute when she mumbles in her sleep.  
I wish I knew what she was saying, though. I gazed up word wondering what was going through  
her mind right now. Then I saw it, a pocket sized black journal with silver gothic writing that said  
'Keep Out or I Will Kill You' I knew she would do it to. Should I read it?

* * *

**Danny really want's to read her journal. Should he? Review and tell me. Also give a reason why. Thank you.**

**I am fully aware this is my shortest chapter ever. I wanted a "Filler Chapter" so please enjoy. I will update every chance I get.**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny's P.O.V.

I set the journal exactly how I found it. I don't even remember picking it up. Sam sighed in her sleep. I kissed the top of her head, and then the piece was disturbed. The lamest ghost in the ghost zone, the Box Ghost, has shown up to ruin everything. I gently moved Sam's head onto my pillow so I could kick Box Ghost butt.

"Not now! Sam's sleeping!" I whispered, going ghost, as I dragged him through my window.

"I came to deliver a message, Ghost Kid." He explained, that was also the most terrifying thing that he has ever said. Box Ghost handed me a blank envelope with just my name 'Danny Phantom' written in the greatest calligraphy I have ever seen. Suddenly a "Beware!" was shouted, echoing through the vacant streets, as He flew off to play with bubble wrap or something.

I then flew back into my room and opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Danny,  
If and when you get this your girlfriend is in terrible danger. If you want to keep her safe, do not talk to her for an entire 48 hours._

_A friend_

Who did this guy mean Sam? Paulina? Valerie? Most likely Sam. So I wrote her a note and set it with the letter on top of her journal. A single tear wet my cheek as I flew off, hoping she would understand.

Sam's P.O.V.

I woke up when Danny laid my head on his pillow. It smelled of him, his odd mix of fruit and sweetness. I tried to get back to sleep, but something was keeping me awake. Danny came back in and I heard the rustling of paper. Silence, then he wrote something down with a squeaky pencil. More silence as he put whatever he was writing on his night stand. After that complete silence as I sat up and looked around. Danny wasn't here. I looked to the paper that covered the top half of my journal. I read the letter first then Danny's note, which read:

_Dear Sam,  
I know you will understand why I must go. To protect you. I miss you, Sam._

_Danny_

_P.S. If you haven't figured it out yet, I love you, Sam._

Those three words echoed in my head, what I heard last night was true. Danny did love me. Tears ran down my face with a mixture of sadness and love. I have to tell Danny, now! Though I have no idea where he could be, I got changed and texted Tucker to meat me at the Nasty Burger.

* * *

**Plot twist. If you want to know how or when DannyXSam will happen then reveiw. I am going to hold the next chapter captive untill I get 4 reveiws! Sorry, but I feel really evil right now. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the review. I will count it as four! So, enjoy!**

**_I thought you said I could talk._**

**Shut up inner-voice... Sure.**

**_She doesn't own Danny Phantom._**

**I know.**

At the Nasty Burger

Sam's P.O.V

Finally, Tuckers here. It's been, like an hour.

"Sam, why did you want me to meet you at 9 in the morning?" Tucker was furious, he hates being woken up for anything-for anything-especially on Sunday.

"It's Danny he-" I didn't get to finish.

"Blah-blah-blah, we all know we love him. So, what's th-" An extremely grumpy Tuck got interrupted with an extremely painful punch to the arm, causing him to wince in pain.

"That's not the problem! Danny flew away!" I was, at this point, screaming in his face.

I pushed the, now neatly folded, letter in his face. For some reason I felt triumphant.

"Tucker he is gone. G-O-N-E! Gone!" Now I was angry and my face was moist from the tears.

"I get it, Sam. Now calm down. We'll and It's only going to be for two days..." Tucker continued, to no avail, to calm me down.

An hour later I was home string at the picture of Danny I tapped to my ceiling above my bed. Then it hit me... my journal, I left it at Danny's house this morning!

Danny P.O.V

Good, Sam saw me fly away. I think I will keep an invisible eye on her, 'till my supposed return, so she doesn't do anything that could get herself hurt. I flew back to my room and noticed her journal... again. Picking it up, I skimmed through to a random page and started reading.

_"Journal, Friday Aug. 10, 2010_

_Today Danny and I had another fake-out make-out. His lips where dead cold (being a halfa I don't blame him on that) that still filled me with warmth. Since I kind of pushed him into a bush and started kissing him, he was shocked. What really threw me off was the fact that he kissed me back! For once I am thanking Valarie, if she didn't show up that never would have happened.*sigh* Danny is so cute. Everyone calls us loved birds, I really want it to be true. Though, I don't think Danny does. = ( Sad thought._

_Sam Manson (It does fell really weird puting my name in a book no one will ever read)"_

That was a really great kiss. Now that I know she loves me I really need to keep an eye on her. I don't wanting her hurt over me. What else does this say? Me,me,me,me,me that's all she writes about. I need to find her! I continued to read and found the page I was subconsciously looking for. I know its wrong, but I really wanted to know.

* * *

_**That's the end of the chapter.**_

**_Stop making me feel bad._**

**__****Its my job, so... NEVER!**

**You're mean.**

**_I know *evil smirk*_**

**Read and Review. Before my inner voice takes over the world!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter! Major fluffiness. ENJOY!**

Sam's P.O.V

I threw on my boots and ran as fast as I could, probably faster, then I have ever run before. In my mind the only thought was 'don't read it Danny. Please don't read it!' If he did read it then he would know everything! I'm freaking out, faster, must run faster. I raced down the sidewalk until I was at his door step. A single light was on in his bedroom window. Did I forget to turn it off? Using the key Danny gave me I openedthe door and creeped upstairs quietly. I heard mumbling from behind the door. I slowly sneaked inside. He didn't notice, he was busy reading a small black book. My journal.

"Put the book down, Danny." I ordered. He did and turned around bug eyed. Since he couldn't talk to me he refrained by biting his hand. It was really funny, but I wasn't in the mood to laugh. "So you know?" I asked, he nodded his response.

At this point Danny raced to his desk and pulled out the black white board I got him when he started doodling on everything. He erased some thing, wrote something down and showed it to me.

It read: 'Do you really fell that way?' Now all I could do was nod as as a small tear fell on my cheek. I closed my eyes and felt warmth around me, Danny was hugging me and rubbing comforting circles on my back. He showed me the board again, one word 'fly'. What does that mean? He grabbed my wast and flew 200ft up. Something besides his arm was around my waist. I looked down to see the specter deflector, Danny must have put it on me when i was hugged. Obviously, it was turned off.

"Keep this on at all times. When i'm not with you turn it on." Danny instructed, blowing warm air on my ear in the process.

"Danny you can't talk to me, remeamber?"

"I don't care, one day without one word to you is to much." He hesitated, "Sam?"

"Mmm-hmm?" I gazed into his blue, well currently green since he was in phantom form,

He took a deep breath, "Sam, I like you a lot, way more then a friend. No, that would be a lie." That hurt, but he wasn't done, "Samantha Manson, the truth is I love you. With every fiber of my half dead heart." A small bead of sweat ran down his forehead, at this point I giggled my very gothic and unattractive giggle. "What's so funny?" Danny was about to freak out on a major scale.

That's when I kissed him. I threw all my feelings towards him into that kiss. After a few heart wrenching seconds he kissed me back with the same passion. When we needed to breath I stated the obvious "I love you, Danny."

"I know, and this was how you wanted me to tell you." He explained.

"You read that page?" I blushed. I wrote this, almost entirely the same, in there the night before last. When I had a dream a bout it.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. This moment had to be perfect." He whispered.

"This is perfect. Can you bring me down now?"

"No prob." He started to descend then stopped. "One question first."

"What?" Now, I was extremly curius. What else could he want from me?

He cleared his throat, "Sam, will you be my girlfriend?" After all that he just had to ask, earning a 'no-duh' look from me.

"Did you really have to ask?" Retoracle question alert.

"Yes, if you want this relationship to work, then I need to know where we stand." Danny was dead seriuse, no pun intended.

"Yes, a million and one times yes!" I kissed him, again. The same sparks and passion was in that kiss as was in the first. It was amazing, I never wanted it to end, though I knew we would have to bbreath eventually.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! I worked really hard.**

_**You mean we.**_

**I sent you to Alaska. How did you get here!**

_**First class.**_

**Well read and review, so my inner-voice will go away.**

_**And if you want us to post another story reivew like the wind.**_

**PLEASE!**


End file.
